


Knock Twice

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: romancingmcshep, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John walks in on Rodney during a 'private' moment. Your basic PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Twice

Knock Twice

This was – unexpected. John stood in the doorway to Rodney's quarters and stared. Rodney was…Rodney…okay, now he got why it irritated Rodney so much when he overrode the lock without thinking. He should leave. Really. Right now. 

John cleared his throat. "Having a good time with yourself, McKay?" Shit. That wasn’t leaving.

Rodney glared back at him through slitted eyes. Well, perhaps less with the glare and more with the glazed. 

He loosened the collar of his suddenly too tight shirt. "Ah, I could help?" Jesus. He did not just offer to help Rodney relieve some manly pressure. "I could lend a hand. Or mouth." Fuck. He did not just offer a blow job. Except, now he was walking over to Rodney's bedside, so maybe he did. 

Rodney licked his lips and let his thighs fall open wide. John held his breath, staring at creamy, milk-white skin, and a proud, red cock jutting up like fucking Mt. Vesuvius. He didn't start breathing again until he heard Rodney's soft, "Yeah, I want that." 

"Let me…" John kicked off his boots, unbuckled his belt and let his pants drop to the floor.

"Shirt too," Rodney panted. "I want you as naked as I am."

"Yeah, of course." At least he thought he said something like that. It wouldn't pay to quote him on that because needing a taste of Rodney's cock was the only thing he was sure of right now. God, he was drooling, he wanted it so bad. 

"Please. John, please."

Hearing Rodney beg drove any plan of making a long, slow play of it out of John's head. He dove onto the bed so fast his face almost collided with Rodney's knee. At least it put him in the perfect place to get a hand around Rodney's cock. He didn't wait for suggestions, just held on and began licking every inch he could reach. The taste of it, along with Rodney's maddeningly quiet whimpers made his toes curl, but it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough.

John wanted his throat to hurt with the rough need of it, and he wanted Rodney to howl in pleasure. He paused long enough to husk his intentions against Rodney's skin.

"Fuck, John, what do you mean, wait for it?"

Ridiculous it may be, but the sight of an aggrieved and aggravated McKay was somehow reassuring. Things were going to be all right, and he hadn't screwed anything up by being here. Just the opposite, it seemed. 

The puffy head of Rodney's cock bounced up at him, inches from his mouth and demanding attention. John grinned. Hell, what was the point of temptation if you didn't give into it once in a while? Opening his mouth wide, John worked Rodney's thick, fat cock down as deep as he could manage. Deep enough to feel the springy curls of Rodney's pubic hair tickle his nose. 

John swallowed. His own cock throbbed at the sensation of feeling Rodney's cock rubbing against the sides of his throat. Dear puddle jumpers in heaven, why in hell hadn't he done this before?

Regrettably, he needed to come up for air. Blood was starting to rush to his head and Rodney's hands had become an insistent tug on his hair. 

Catching his second wind, John pulled out every oral trick he knew, and a few he made up on the spot. Finally, Rodney clutched at John's ears and howled, bucking up into his face. This beat the hell out of any of his fantasies. John pulled off with a nasty 'pop' and slowly wiped the come on his chin off with his thumb, watching as Rodney's eyes followed the motion like a targeted missile. Yeah, McKay wouldn’t be forgetting this anytime soon. 

"You. Me. Uh." Rodney collapsed back on the bed, too spent for words.

"You can make it up to me later." John grinned down at him. "Now, move over. I always wanted to try out this mattress you keep going on about." 

A less than gentle snore met his ears. That was okay. He planned on getting used to it.

~*~


End file.
